happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle Tool
The vehicle tool is a new addition to Happy Wheels, released on January 24, 2012 with v1.58. The tool, however, isn't available from the select menu where the polygon tool was featured. Instead, the tool can be used by selecting a group of unfixed shapes, clicking 'Make Group' and then clicking 'Set as Vehicle'. The tool all ows cars and other wheeled vehicles to be made much more easily than before. The vehicle tool allows you to grab onto your creation and ride it like an ordinary character's vehicle. Standard vehicle controls apply to your vehicle, in other words, use the arrow keys to move. You can make your creation into a car by grouping your creation, making sure that it is set as interactive without the "fixed" box ticked, then clicking "group items" and than clicking the yellow box entitled "set as vehicle". You can select whichever part of the vehicle you want as the handle and what pose your character will be in once grabbing the vehicle. Wanting to ride the vehicle will require ejecting from your own vehicle and grabbing onto the handle of the created vehicle (which will be highlighted a light blue colour in the editor). You can then ride the vehicle using the arrow keys, as long as your character's arms are still intact. Features The new vehicle tool allows you to add on only two features so far: an arrow gun and a jet. You must attach them using pin joints if you wish to make them part of the car. You can control both by using either CTRL, SHIFT or SPACE. On the vehicle toolbox, you can select what part does what. On the slide bar, the actions you can use are as follows: *1. Nothing *2. All attached joints will brake (motors set to 0) *3. Any Jets attached to the vehicle with joints will fire *4. Any arrow guns attached to the vehicle will fire The three other options for the vehicle are: *Leaning strength: Determines the force of the leaning of the vehicle (from 1 to 10) . *Acceleration: How fast the vehicle will go (from 1 to 10). *Grabbing pose: The pose your character will be in once holding onto vehicle. Once holding onto the vehicle, you character will automatically hold on by itself, due to the fact that you can fire an arrow gun or jet while holding SPACE. The character will control the vehicle just like an actual character's vehicle. You can eject by pressing Z (or if your arms rip off, of course). Trivia *Before the tool, vehicles used to be made in a similar fashion, but required a lot of pin joints to function properly. On average, it took almost an hour to make a complex vehicle with these. *This might have cleared the way to levels that were unthinkable before this tool. *Secondary charcters can also use veichles. Category:Level Editor Category:Levels Category:Happy Wheels Category:2012 Category:Total Jerkface Category:Happy Wheels Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Templates Category:Jason Schymick